1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) array package and, more particularly, to an LED array package with a highly thermal conductive plate.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have been developed for many years and have been widely used in various light applications. As LEDs are light-weight, consume less energy, and have a good electrical power to light conversion efficiency, they have been used to replace conventional light sources, such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent light sources. LEDs may be utilized in an array package. For LED array packages, the temperature of a top surface of the package can reach 200° C. or more, which can damage the device. As such, there is a need in the art to improve the heat dissipation performance of LED array packages.